The New Ron
Ron's new haircut changes more than his appearance, and a mission to investigate a widespread blackout inspires two new villains. Characters (in order of appearance) * Kim Possible * Rufus * Francois * Ron Stoppable * Ann Possible * School students * Senior students ** Amelia * Airplane pilots * Young French women * Wade * Señor Senior, Junior * Señor Senior, Senior * James Possible * Jim and Tim Possible * Shoppers * Clothing store shopkeeper Plot Summary Mission Use up all the power in Europe to run a massive tanning light and power the Senior household, not initially done with evil intentions. Until Ron inadvertently gives Señor Senior, Senior some very specific ideas on how he can use his money and free-time - namely, by taking up a hobby in villainy. His first scheme is to demand the European Alliance to give him all their small islands or else he will inflict a new 'Dark Age' upon Europe by draining all their electricity. Personal Storyline Kim calls in a favor to get Ron a stylish new haircut, which Ron vehemently dislikes until girls begin to notice him because of it. While in Paris (where Ron is buying hair gel), the two find that massive power outages have been popping up across western Europe, eventually tracing the source of the blackouts to an island inhabited by an elderly billionaire and his spoiled son. While Kim instructs Senior on the finer points of energy conservation, Ron discusses hair care with Junior, and eventually comments that Senior's island would make a great villainous lair. Although initially put off by Ron's suggestions, Senior ultimately decides that villainy would be an interesting hobby. Back in Middleton, Ron, in typical Ron fashion, has gotten a completely swelled head thanks to his new, cool haircut, getting new clothes to complete the look. He turns into a babe magnet with many girls blatantly staring at him dreamily. He stops answering his phone or pager, and even hands Rufus over to Kim because his new pants have no pockets. Wade sends Kim a video of the Seniors threatening to suck up all of Europe's power unless the continent relinquishes its "nice little islands" to them. Kim and Ron head back to the Seniors' island, only to find that it's been turned into a lair based on Ron's earlier suggestions. While Kim contends with the traps Senior has installed, Ron goes after Junior, who's about to fire a missile at Middleton. They get into a fight in which they muss up each other's hair, pause to fix it, and then go right back at it. Eventually, Rufus styled Ron's hair back to normal, and then kicked Junior's comb into the ocean. Junior was about to jump for the comb, until, Ron told him to "use the stairs." While Junior ran down the stairs for his comb, Ron deactivates the missiles and decides to keep his old haircut. Ron then was able to rescue Kim from all of the Spinning Tops Of Doom, which he suggested, until they all broke, and destroyed quite a lot of this lair/house. The Seniors elude capture thanks to a secret grotto with a speedboat (another suggestion of Ron's), and when our heroes return to Middleton, Ron has gone back to his old self, which completely wrecks his ability to interest girls. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Gallery Outfits Kim tnr casual.PNG|Standard casual outfit tnr mission.PNG|Standard mission outfit Ron Screenshots TheNewRon.jpg|Rufus happy to have the original Ron back. Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board The Middleton High School Reader Board does not feature in this episode. Team Possible's Transport * Airplane that Kim helped guide in a blizzard. * Pilot-less drone chopper, controlled by Wade from his room. Allusions * Die Hard 2':''' Kim lights a signal fire in a snowstorm to guide the plane in, similar to how John McClane attempted to help an airliner see the runway was closer than their instruments led them to believe. * The doors sound just like the doors in Star Trek when they open and close. Ricardo Montalban, who is the voice of Señor Senior, Sr., played Khan in the original ''Star Trek series and in the movie, The Wrath of Khan. Trivia * The 5th episode in chronological order, the 5th episode in production order. * One of five first season episodes altered post-release to include songs from the then-upcoming Kim Possible soundtrack. In this case: Aaron Carter's "Get Up On Ya Feet". *Kim has both Ron's home phone and his pager on her speed dial. From the location of her finger when dialing his pager it is likely that they are #1 and #2 respectively. *This is the first episode in which Mrs. Dr. Possible makes her brain-loaf - meatloaf in the shape of a brain. * This episode is possibly referenced in A Sitch in Time. When Kim and Ron meet their pre-teen selves, Ron warns his middle-school self that "In the future, you will change your hair and become a babe magnet. Keep that look!"A Sitch in Time. * This is one of four episodes where Ron changes his image to become more popular, with the other three being All the News, Ron the Man, and Ron Millionaire. Errors * While Kim talks to the Seniors about making their house more energy efficient, her gloves disappear for a brief moment. * When we saw Kim's locker after she told Rufus that he could live in her locker, there was a picture of Ron hanging between the pictures of Shego and Drakken. When Kim opened the locker at the end of the episode, and Rufus jumps out of Kim's locker, his picture is gone. * When Kim and Ron are sneaking into the Seniors' lair, Ron is wearing mission clothes. When they confront the Seniors however, he has somehow changed back into his new outfit. * When Ron and Kim watched a spinning top of doom destroy the Seniors' home, Ron had his new haircut and his new clothes, then in another scene, his new haircut with his mission clothes. * At the end of the episode, Ron messed his hair around and it appeared exactly as it did before he got the haircut, which should be impossible considering the fact it was short. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External Links * "Disney Wiki: The New Ron" Merchandise *''Kim Possible: The Complete First Season'' pt-br:O Novo Ron Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries Category:Rough drafts